What Happened in Here?
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave left JJ and Henry in charge of decorating the cabin for Christmas. How bad could it be, right? AU Ro/J


AN: This is for Kavi Leighanna and sienna27's TV Christmas prompt challenge. I suggest if you like this to head over there, because they have some amazing stuff!

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, I have been very good… well can we just consider this last week because I really want the rights to Criminal Minds. Oh! Can I have Jack too!?!?

****

Prompt: The King of Queens - Santaclaustrophobia

David Rossi looked around his cabin in shock and awe. Who knew such a small woman could do so much damage?

"Look Henry, I think daddy is enjoying what we did!" JJ said as she walked down the stairs carrying her baby boy. She wore a pair of blue jeans, her 'Mrs. Scrooge' black fitted t-shirt, and a pair of red and green holiday socks. She dressed little Henry in a blue and white striped sweater with a snowman on it, a pair of blue cords, and his pair of navy Nikes.

"I'm a little…" Dave took another look around the living room before his eyes made their way back to his new wife and son. A few months after Henry's birth, Will left claiming that he couldn't take staying at home anymore. Shortly after that Dave and JJ started going out, leading up to their small wedding and Dave's adoption of Henry. "…overwhelmed" he finally replied. JJ smirked as she finally made her way the rest of the way down the stairs.

"You know for someone who took the father role so easily, I cannot believe you aren't as easy going about Christmas!" JJ said shocked as she handed Henry to his father. Dave just shook his head in disbelief.

"I am easy going about Christmas… but this is over kill babe!" he whined. JJ looked around and shrugged.

"No it's not. You've got a big place here and Henry and I just got our decorations and made them fit your house" she reasoned.

"Yes, but how much extra did you spend on other decorations?" Dave teased playfully. JJ froze. She mumbled something incoherent and Dave smirked. "What was that babe? Henry and I couldn't here you" he called out playfully. JJ turned from fixing an ornament on the tree in the corner and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said I only spent about forty dollars" she said sighing. Dave turned Henry so he was facing out towards his mother.

"Look Henry, this is what a sucker for Christmas looks like" Dave teased. JJ picked up a throw pillow from the couch and gently tossed it at him. Dave and Henry both laughed at her. "I think your mommy is being silly, what do you think little man?" JJ's heart softened when Dave turned the boy around and bounced him gently.

"Why don't you like Christmas?" JJ blurted out. Dave turned his attention back to his wife, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean? I've never told you I hated Christmas" he replied. JJ gave him a look that told him she knew better than that half assed lie. "I just, in the past mind you, haven't had any reason to enjoy the holiday of family. Even with my other wives, we were losing magic by Christmas" he replied.

"Thank god they make second chances then, huh?" JJ said as she stepped forward and latched her arms around one of Dave's muscular forearms.

"And third and fourth" he added before kissing JJ on the lips. Henry patted Dave's face to recapture his father's attention. "Alright kiddo, how about we get a snack?" Dave asked as he gently pulled away from JJ and turned to head into the kitchen.

"Dave…" JJ tried to warn, but he was to involved talking with Henry to hear her attempt at a warning. JJ crossed her arms and waited for the reaction she knew was coming when Dave realized what had happened to his kitchen.

"What in god's green earth happened in here woman?" Dave's voice carried throughout the cabin with Henry's soft laughing following the outburst. JJ took a moment to school her features before she made her way to the kitchen.

JJ had put Santa figurines everywhere. There was a small Christmas tree on the table, mistletoe hanging from the ceiling lights, Christmas lights hanging around the ceiling, and everything was red and green. She had replaced the normal royal blue dish towels with festive holiday ones and had replaced the normal white paper towels with ones with Santa designs on it.

"I think I'm having Santaclaustrophobia!" Dave shouted once JJ was inside the kitchen door. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Relax, Kanye. It's not that bad" JJ replied. Dave gave her a confused look and JJ realized that he didn't know who she was talking about. "You know, Kanye West? Overly dramatic, annoying rapper?" JJ sighed when she realized teaching Dave anything about modern music was pointless.

"Why Jen? Why did you have to mess up my perfectly fine, beautiful, clean kitchen? What did it ever do to you?" Dave sulked. JJ stifled her laughs as she picked up Henry.

"Just think about it Dave. You're doing it for Henry and I. You're doing it for your family" she said giving him an irresistible pout. Dave rolled his eyes and pulled JJ and Henry into his arms. "We love you" she whispered.

"And I love you guys too" he replied. They stood in the kitchen for a few moments longer wrapped up in each other's arms. Henry started to get fussy so the couple pulled apart.

"I think it's someone's nap time" JJ whispered as she headed back towards the stairs. Dave gave the kitchen one last fleeting glance before following.

"Can we at least lose some of the Santas?"

Alrighty! Thank you so much for reading this all the way through! Please, I love early presents that come in the form of reviews!


End file.
